A Slave To You
by Fleur De Cherry
Summary: First, he ignores her. Then, he hates her. Then, he…might love her? Tacome has been forced to become a servant for Orochimaru, and she doesn't like it. She keeps geting closer and closer to Sasuke. And...something is strange about her. SasukeXOC
1. Lets spit

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto besides my original characters and plot**

**Sachetmay: Hey everyone, this is my first Naruto fan fic, so don't be too hard on me!**

**Kiersa: Oh, I will flame it so bad I will go to hell**

**Sachetmay: Thanks Kiersa :b**

**Kiersa: Anytime**

**Josalynnrose: Just try not to be too boring. And use spell check. And proper grammar. And punctuation. And proper sentence structure. And-**

**Kiersa: Okay! We get it! Just get on with the story**

**Sachetmay: Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you. But the roses are wilting, the violets are dead, the sugar bowl is empty, and so is your head!**

**Kiersa/Josalynnrose: …**

**Sachetmay: Oh, just read the story**

"Sasuke, bring her to me," A cold voice said, as sharp and hissing as a snake.

"Yes, Orochimaru. But remember, I'm only going to do this one favor for you," A raven-haired boy replied. With that, he disappeared out into the silent darkness.

Orochimaru smiled. He liked the thought of having a girl as his slave. Although, she might be stubborn…

Susuke leaped across trees with lightning speed. _Damn Orochimaru, telling me to go fetch a girl for him like his slave, _He thought, _Lets see, she lives in the Hidden Rain Village, has white hair, and gold…no, yellow, eyes. Hn, I bet Orochimaru could easily manipulate her into becoming his little slave girl, _He smiled evilly.

Eventually, he made it to the Hidden Rain Village and began looking for the yellow-eyed girl with the utmost stealth. _Where is she?_ He thought, losing his patience as he scanned the village from the top of a tree. Then he spotted long, white hair reflecting the sun's rays.

Tacome Asano (Tacome) thanked the man and gave him his money for the vegetables she held in a paper bag.

"Have a nice day Tacome," He said warmly.

"You too," She called back to him as she walked away.

She headed toward the edge of the village where her small apartment was, the bag blocking half of her vision. As she turned a corner, a hand suddenly reached out and firmly grabbed her chin, and her soft, yellow eyes met cold, onyx ones.

There was a sharp pain in her head.

And then there was black.

(Author: WOO! I love those wavy things! )

Tacome slowly opened her eyes to the darkness of a ceiling and a throbbing head.

_Whe-where am I? _She thought, lifting herself into a sitting position while holding her head. She looked around and saw that she was sitting on cold cement. And in a cellar. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her every move.

Now that she was sitting up straight, he had a chance to look at her closely. Her hair was knee-length and a shiny, beautiful white. Her eyes were a healthy, glinting yellow and she had pale skin. She was wearing a plain white dress and slipper-ish shoes and a silver chain around her neck with a round purple stone at the end. _She really __**is**__ quite pretty, _Sasuke thought, as he watched her attempt to stand up.

Once she was able to stand up without her head weighing her down, she began to look around. A few cobwebs, mold, dirt, and…those eyes. She jumped back, startled by the penetrating coldness of his eyes, but immediately regretted it as her head began to hurt again.

"Who are you?" She managed, between painful gasps.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," He replied simply.

"And why am I here?"

"To be Orochimaru's servant."

"Orochimaru? Isn't he that messed-up guy? I have heard his name before but I – Wait, a servant? Me? A servant for some disturbed idiot who wants to live forever!? Hell no! I demand that you let me out right now! Ugh, my head," Tacome faltered to the floor and began rubbing the right side of her skull.

"If you don't want to die, you start tomorrow," Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Wait, come back! Let me go!" She desperately cried as he disappeared.

So she helplessly sat with her head hung low, refusing to cry.

_How could this happen? And of all the people, why me? I hope he's not some perverted old guy who will make me do…strange things. Stop it! I'm already thinking as if I really am his slave! But how will I get out of this? Hopefully a good plan will form. Soon._

For a while she mapped out the beginning of her plan until she could no longer refuse the call of sleep. She curled into a small ball and slept.

After three hours had past, Susuke was back. He took the key from the hook on the wall, and opened the cellar door, finding a slumbering Tacome.

He stuck his foot out and shook her shoulder. "Don't touch me," She snapped, suddenly awake as she swatted his foot away. Then, she suddenly realized where she was and stupidly tried to run for the exit, the pain in her head gone.

"No," Sasuke said calmly as he reached out and took hold of her upper arm.

"Ow!" She squeaked as he pulled her along, "You're letting me go, right?"

"Hn. Orochimaru wants to see you," He said coolly.

"Well, I refuse," She said, as she tried to pull back from his grip.

"You can't refuse, it's not a choice."

She glared at him so hard. He just kept walking, with no expression, until they reached a large door. He opened it, and pushed her in.

"You don't have to be so rou-" She immediately shut her mouth once she saw the man wrapped in bandages sitting in a throne-like chair. On his right was a man with white hair and glasses. Their presence was that of being with a venomous snake.

"Bring her here," The man in the bandages said, eyes with slits for the pupil visible.

Sasuke grabbed both of her arms and pushed her forward until her head was only about a foot from Orochimaru's face. Tacome's eyes were wide with fear as long bandaged fingers reached out and touched her pale cheek and traced around her features.

"Interesting," He said "Just as thought, she is very pretty."

He took his hand back to his side, "So you are my new servant. I will make you work very hard, so be prepared. I will not make it easy for you."

This suddenly angered Tacome very much. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists. "I am NOT your servant. I refuse. You are a horrid ugly man and you deserve to die!" Then, she dared to do what no one even dreams about. She spat on his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Orochimaru tried to remain calm.

"It seems that we have a stubborn one here, Kabuto, Sasuke," He said, his anger boiling as he wiped away the spit. Then, he raised his hand, and slapped her hard across her cheek.

Kabuto (the guy on his right) smiled and pushed his glasses further up his nose. Tacome's cheek was stinging, her mouth open a little.

"If you ever do something like that again, it will be much worse than a little slap," Orochimaru said threateningly, "Take her away."

Sasuke nodded, and quickly hid his disbelieving expression as he led the equally disbelieving Tacome back to her cell.

He threw her in and locked the cell. "You have some nerve spitting on his face like that," He said, then walked away.

Her cheek was still red and stinging, a handprint visible.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Kiersa: Well, that sucked**

**Sachetmay: Well, if you hate it that much, I won't write a second chapter**

**Kiersa: No!!!!!! I mean, what about all of those people who did like it?**

**Josalynnrose: Not bad, not bad, could use a little work here and there but it was - Hey! Maybe I should go spit on my teacher and see if he slaps me and then I can report child abuse!**

**Kiersa/Sachetmay: …You do that Jos.**

**Sachetmay: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if you think I should continue this story. If you think I should, chapter 2 will be up soon! Bye bye. **


	2. First Day as a Slave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Sachetmay: Okay, here is chapter 2**

**Kiersa: Woo ..**

**Josalynnrose: Yay!**

Tacome sat with her legs up to her chin in a corner of her cell. She was trying to disappear into the wall. Although there were no windows, she could tell it was morning, and morning meant that it was here first day as Orochimaru's slave.

_I can do this. I'll just have to put up with this until I think of a plan, _She thought, determined to tough it out.

As she began to stretch, she heard footsteps and the jingling of keys. Then, out of the dark appeared Sasuke.

"It's time to start, slave," He said coldly.

"I have a name you know. And I'm NOT a slave," She replied, standing up and crossing her arms.

When Sasuke continued to stay silent, she said "My name is Tacome. And shall I call you master number 2?"

"Hn," Was his reply.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' And of course Psycho Freak is just 'Master' and the guy with glasses is 'Master number 3.' Or would you prefer 'Snake Eyes' 'Hn man' and 'Nerd?'"

"You shouldn't be so cocky," He said as he pulled on her arm, leading her away from the cell.

"You shouldn't say 'hn' all the time and be all secretive. You shouldn't keep everything bottled up inside all the time, or else you'll explode and die," She said dramatically, as he doubtfully looked at her, "Okay, I was kidding about the dying part, but you will explode. Verbally, I mean."

_There is something strange about her. She just seems…different. I wonder if she is training to become a ninja, _Sasuke thought.

Soon they reached a room that was furnished with a stove, cabinets, and a refrigerator. (A/N: I think they have refrigerators, because Naruto had that expired milk once)

"A kitchen?" Tacome questioned.

"Hn. Your first daily assignment is to cook three meals a day. You can cook for yourself. And don't say that you don't know how, because we know that you can. Orochimaru has been watching you for a while."

"You mean stalking me. Do you know how rude that is? He has no respect for any-" Sasuke cut her off.

"You better get started on breakfast. And don't even think about trying to escape."

"But, um, you see, I got amnesia from when you knocked me out so, I, uh, forget any domestic skills. Yeah," She tried to say as convincingly as possible.

"You are bad at lying," Sasuke said as he walked away.

Tacome sighed and went to see what was in the fridge.

After an hour, she finished cooking breakfast, which consisted of steamed rice, miso (soy bean paste) soup, and grilled fish. She had eaten some herself, and everything was ready to be eaten but…

_Okay, now what? If I leave the kitchen they might think that I'm trying to run away, but I need to tell Chicken Butt that the food is done. But if I wait for him for who knows how long, the food will get cold._

"Sasuke? Hello? The food is done so you can come eat. Sasuke! Sasuke, I left the stove on and it started a fire and I'm about to die!" She shouted, but he didn't come.

"Stupid Chicken Butt," She said to herself.

"What did you just call me?" An irritated voice from behind her asked.

She spun around to face Sasuke, "Oh, nothing. Moving on to a bigger matter, where were you when I was about to die in a fire?"

"Hn."

"Hn to you too. Anyways, I'm done now, so…?" She said questioningly.

"Now you can follow me and bring the food to Orochimaru and Kabuto," He said.

She grabbed the tray of food and followed him out the door.

"I'm not your slave, you know. I'm only doing this because I don't want to die. Just think of me as your maid who doesn't get paid," Tacome told him.

Silence.

She rolled her eyes in frustration at his silence as she entered the lair of Orochimaru. Once again he was sitting in his throne-chair, but Kabuto was somewhere else. Sasuke pointed to a table next to the chair and Tacome placed the tray on it, avoiding any contact with the snake man.

"Put her away for a while," He said coolly to Sasuke, who nodded.

Once again, he brought her back to her cell and locked the door.

"Wait," Tacome said, as he began to walk away, "How long do you plan to keep me here?"

"Well, soon enough you will figure out our location, and if we ever let you go, you would lead the ANBU right to us. We don't want that, do we?" He smiled sinisterly.

"So, basically you mean…forever?"

He disappeared into the darkness.

_Perfect, now I have time to think about my escape plan. It should be during the night when hopefully everyone is asleep. But I bet that Orochisnake doesn't sleep. And I bet that they have guards everywhere. But first things first, I need to get the keys. Maybe there's something in the kitchen that I could sneak. This is going to be difficult, _She thought hopelessly, _No! I won't give up! But how in the world am I going to do this? Right now I think it would be best to not be so cocky and get people to trust me a bit. If that's even possible..._

She sat, planning and sketching out ideas until Sasuke returned. This time he led her to a completely empty room except a broom, a dust pan, a bucket full of water, and a sponge.

"I think you can guess what you will be doing now," He said.

She nodded, and went to grab the broom.

_Something about her still gets me. Maybe it's just that she has a really strong Chakra flow, _Sasuke thought, studying her closely as she began to sweep.

"What?" She asked, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"You were staring at me."

"Hn," He said, then walked away.

_What a weirdo, _She thought.

"Orochimaru, have you noticed that strange feeling that you get around her?" Sasuke questioned.

"You noticed it too? Well, I should expect nothing less from you, Sasuke," He said.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but maybe you could figure it out," Orochimaru's mouth twisted into a smile.

Sasuke glared at him, "I'm training, I don't have the time to figure out every detail about a servant girl."

Orochimaru could tell that he was curious.

"Done!" Tacome shouted with victory, "Master number 2, I'm done!"

This time, he was there as soon as she called.

"Now you can make lunch," He told her.

"I've heard somewhere that men eat a lot," She said.

"Hn."

"Is 'hn' all you ever say?" Tacome asked.

"Hn," He said, just to annoy her.

"Yeah? Really? You're going to let me go," She said with a fake surprised face.

"Hn."

"And then you'll get me that kitty that I've always wanted?"

"Hn."

"And then monkeys will take over the world?"

"Hn."

"And then you'll marry Orochimaru and have three, lovely kids?"

"Hn- Wait, what?" He glared at her as she smiled innocently.

"So you agreed to that last one?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"I suggest that you be quiet," He said, still glaring.

"You still haven't said that you wouldn't."

"Just make lunch," He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"You still haven't said that you wouldn't!" She called after him.

He looked back, his onyx eyes glazed with furry, "Fine, no, I won't marry Orochimaru and have three, beautiful kids."

"It was three _lovely_ kids!"

He silently smiled to himself and walked away.

**Josalynnrose: Yay! Better than the first one!**

**Kiersa: Yay! Its over.**

**Sachetmay: I didn't think that it was that bad. I'm going to have to make the rest tons more interesting.**

**Kiersa: I agree.**

**Josalynnrose: Be sure to get chapter 3 up soon!**

**Sachetmay: Okay, I will. Thanks everyone, bye bye .**


	3. Kabuto

**Okay, just a recap of what happened in the last two chapters so it will hopefully make a little more sense: Orochimaru sent Sasuke to kidnap a girl named Tacome to be his slave. He kidnaps her and they are basically forcing her to be their servant. They keep her in this little cell and she is planning to escape someday and Sasuke is like, her keeper. And I will get into Tacome's past later in the story. A reason why it was confusing was probably because I couldn't separate any of it into different scenes. So now I will use xxxxxxxx's for that. If you have any questions, just ask in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Sachetmay: Okay, here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

_Italics What someone is thinking_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_I've survived my first day, and it wasn't too incredibly bad. I might just pull through this okay, _Tacome thought.

Her back hurt a little from standing up and bending over so much, but other than that, she was fine. Well, maybe a bath couldn't hurt.

Just then, Sasuke appeared and opened the cell door.

"Time to start making breakfast," He said as she followed him. There was no need to grab her arm anymore because he knew that she wasn't about to run away.

_I need to start a conversation with him. But what would a cold hearted guy like him want to talk about? Or maybe…I know! _

"Hey Sasuke, do you think that your hair looks more like a chicken butt or a cockatiel?" She asked, not able to suppress her sly smile.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "What did you just say?"

"I said, do you think that Master would want chicken with his cocktail?"

He glared daggers at her, "Hn," He stated firmly.

_This isn't working. Maybe making him angry wasn't the best idea, _She thought, trying to think of something else.

"So, uh, are you sort of Orochimaru's servant too?" She asked, hoping for the best.

He glared even harder, too angry to even mention a 'hn.'

"No? Okay, that's all right. Then why are you here?" She asked curiously.

"I'm training."

_He's really not one to go into things in full detail, _She thought.

"And what are you training for?"

"To kill a certain man," He replied, his voice stinging with hatred.

This made Tacome stop, a look of surprise on her face, "What?"

There was no answer.

"Did you just say to _kill_ someone?"

"Hn."

This new information about Sasuke was like a blow to the face for Tacome. She quickly gained her composure and continued walking in silence, thinking about what he had said. It had sparked a whole field of questions. By now, they had reached the kitchen.

"If I ask you any questions, will you answer them?" She asked.

"Only one."

"Okay…who is it that you want to kill?"

"My brother," With that, he walked away, leaving a truly surprised Tacome.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_He wants to kill his brother? Why? I bet he won't tell me, _It was the next morning, and Tacome was pondering all of her questions, _Great, now I have my escape plan and __**this**__ to think about._

She heard footsteps coming closer, but instead of onyx eyes and jet-black hair that opened her cell door, a guy with glasses did.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked, a tad alarmed that it was Kabuto.

"He's in some intense training with Orochimaru right now. You won't see him tomorrow either," He entered the cell and grabbed her upper arm.

"Ow! It's not like I'm going to go anywhere!" She shouted.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. Maybe, if you think really hard, you'll understand that I'm not stupid enough to just walk away from you and aimlessly wander around by myself, not to mention all of the guards that you probably have around here and traps. You see, I do not have a death wish," She explained to him matter-of-factly.

"Smart mouth, eh? Well, we can fix that," He suddenly stopped, turned to face her, and raised his fist. Then it came crashing onto the side of her shoulder.

Tacome crumpled to the floor, a gasp of pain leaving her mouth. After sitting completely still for a few more seconds, she slowly stood up.

"Back at ya," Putting all of her strength into her palm, she slapped him, leaving a red, female handprint on his left cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed at her.

"And yet, I still don't try and run away."

He looked at her with pure hatred, and grabbed at her arm with his nails, forcefully dragging her along.

By the time that they got to the kitchen, he had drawn blood. He shoved her in, and left.

_Someone is a sour puss, _She thought, _I prefer Master number 2 much more. I wonder if Sasuke and Master will have any breakfast because they are training. Better make them some, just in case._

Tacome began rubbing her shoulder, and started on breakfast.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Didn't you know that Orochimaru and Sasuke don't need breakfast because they are training? Oh, you couldn't have, because I forgot to tell you," Kabuto said snidely, looking at the food she had prepared for them.

"Well, I'll remember that next time, if you don't forget to tell me that they went out for training," She replied coolly.

"Before I eat, I'll get you started on your next task," He said, thinking that he would somehow forget to tell her the next they went out for training, "Your next task, by the way, is to clean Sasuke's room."

"Sasuke's…room?" She asked.

"Yes, Sasuke's room," He repeated, "Follow me."

He led her through a series of dark hallways, until they reached a door with all of her cleaning supplies next to it.

"Get to work," He said, and left.

For a while, she just stood there, wondering if she should really go in and clean his room. All of it almost seemed forbidden.

_What if there's something in there that he doesn't want anyone to see? And I've been known for snooping sometimes, and, oh, just go in Tacome!_

She picked up all of the cleaning supplies, and went in. What she saw was completely normal. A bed with a white pillow and blanket. A side table and dresser. And a suitcase.

_Okay, I'll clean his room, then just a quick peek in the suitcase._

Finding nothing to gawk at, she immediately started cleaning up as quickly as possible. When she was done, she wiped her brow, and took a deep breath, stepping closer to the suitcase. She knelt down, and slowly unzipped it. Inside, there was only one thing: A picture frame that was face down. With the utmost care, she picked it up and looked at the unwrinkled picture. There were four people in it. A man with white hair and a mask who looked like a sensei was standing and smiling in the back, A girl with pink hair and a happy expression was in the middle, a boy with blonde hair and what seemed like whiskers on his cheeks with an annoyed expression was on the right, and what appeared to be a young Sasuke with a cool expression was on the left.

(A/N: I'm trying to describe the picture of Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, by the way.)

_That is definitely Sasuke, but who are those other people? I wonder if Sasuke's hair has always looked like that…And that blonde kid kind of reminds me of a fox, _She thought to herself, as she gently put it back down and re-zipped the suitcase, _But now that I'm done cleaning, I wonder if Kabuterd will actually come to bring me to my next task. Maybe if I just start screaming he'll think that I'm in pain and come to watch._

"Master Kabuto! I'm done! Hello!" She yelled out the door, "Okay, I guess I really will have to resort to screaming."

Just as she began to open her mouth, Kabuto turned around a corner.

"You're done, I see. I will have to tell Orochimaru Sama to think of something more challenging."

"Oh, do your worst," She replied, narrowing her eyes. Kabuto smirked.

"Follow me."

The next task that he led her to was cleaning a disgusting, moldy cellar that was infested with rats.

"I cannot believe this. Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, just like Kabuto," She said, saying the 'disgusting' parts in time to the motion of her hand on the scrubbing brush.

Although she liked almost every animal, it was very difficult for her to appreciate rats.

"If they haven't used this cellar yet, I bet they never will. Kabuterd just wanted to make me suffer for slapping him. But I refuse to crack from these disgusting tasks! I'm as solid as a rock, I'm as solid as a rock, I'm as solid as a- Stupid mold, I said come _OFF_!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a long days work (Kabuto had made sure of it) Tacome was exhausted. She slumped against her corner in the cellar and almost immediately went to sleep.

The next day he made it even harder for her, making her scrub every inch of every room, including the ceilings. He had her clean everything except her grubby little cellar. But there was on thing that she learned: Men are the most unclean mammals on earth. And most of them are idiots, too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, wake up," Sasuke shook her shoulder, when he noticed a big bruise and nail marks on her pale skin.

"Kabuterd?" She asked stupidly, just awakening from slumber.

"Kabuterd? That's new."

"Huh? Oh, Master number-" She had gone back to sleep.

"Get up," He said, getting annoyed.

There was no answer.

"Hey, slave girl, get up," He said, right next to her ear.

"What did you just call me!?" She yelled, suddenly wide awake from being called a slave.

"Hn. What happened to your shoulder?" He asked, with no concern at all but plain curiosity.

"Oh, I was attacked by a Werewolf yesterday," She said sarcastically, "It was Master number 3."

"Kabuto? What did you do to him?"

"He _might _have hit me, and I _might_ have slapped him back," She replied, as she crossed her arms and followed him out of the cell door.

"You slapped him? No wonder you look so tired. He must have made you work hard. I can tell, because everything is clean."

"Yes, he worked me until I was barely alive. But you look like you've been working hard too," She said, as she took in his scratched face and tired eyes.

"Hn. It was just training."

"I see. Hey, about my tasks today…do you think I could work outside? I promise I won't even try to run away," She put on the most pleading, angelic face she could give, "Please?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at her face, "If you even try running away, you won't see daylight for a very long time."

"So that would be a yes? Hah! No more breathing in cobwebs and…icky men," She said the last part as quietly to herself as possible.

"I heard that," He said, although he didn't really care about this comment.

"Well its true."

"Hn."

He opened a door, and warm sunlight poured into the darkness.

"Sunlight!" Tacome sighed happily as the sun illuminated her now un-white clothing and hair.

Sasuke smiled a bit as she tilted her head to meet the sky and smiled like she hadn't smiled in the past few days. She liked the light more than the dark.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sachetmay: Yay! What do you think? Reviews please!**


	4. Escape?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Sachetmay: Hey everyone! I'm kind of on a roll here (with the writing) and I think that is a good thing so, here's chapter 4 .**

**P.S. Thank you Ruler of Dragons!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tacome followed Sasuke to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Aren't there leftovers from yesterday that you can still eat?" She questioned him.

"No, we ate it all," He said.

"Fine. I'll make you a nice, fancy meal again that will just go to waste when you eat it in one bite. I'm keeping you alive, so you should really be thanking me."

"You should me because I am also keeping _you_ alive as a slave."

"How many times must I tell you that I'm NOT a slave!"

"It sure seems like it to me."

"For your information, you do not own me. You're keeping me here against my will. You see, I don't want to die just yet, so I'm being your maid."

"Hn. But as long as Orochimaru says so, you are a slave to him."

"Well, Orochimaru can go to hell. Wait, he _is_ hell."

"You should hope that he never hears you say anything like that. As you might have noticed, he's very strong and he could kill someone like you in a few seconds."

"Someone like me? I'm not as weak as I seem," She punched him in the shoulder. He barely flinched, "Okay, maybe physically I'm a teeny tiny bit weak, but that's just because I haven't had any sort of training like you have."

_So that proves that she has never had any kind of training before. But she has such a strong flow of Chakra, _Sasuke thought.

"And if I ever did have any type of training, I bet I could kick your ass," She said triumphantly.

He smirked, "You couldn't even beat up a two year old."

"Wanna bet? There's one standing right in front of me with hair that is too stiff and not naturally flowing. What kind of gel do you use? Hey, if you get the style just right, you could look like a peacock!" She smiled innocently, while Sasuke glared.

"Well, if you add some glasses and old clothing, you could look like a grandma with that white hair of yours," He smirked, while Tacome frowned.

"Look, you have a zit on your forehead, let me pop it!" She yelled, attempting to smack him, but he easily caught her arms.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we are having fun here," An amused voice said, as Kabuto turned around a corner.

He walked over to them as Sasuke dropped his arms.

"Giving Sasuke trouble, I see," Once again, he raised his hand, ready to strike at her jaw.

"Hitting girls is _NOT_ allowed!" She screamed at him.

"Kabuto, that's enough," Sasuke said, lowering Kabuto's clenched fist.

"Interesting. Whatever you say, Uchiha. Just don't let this girl go to your head," He smiled, and walked away.

"What is his problem? Was he deprived of brain food as a child? And, um, I…thank you."

"Hn."

"You could at least say your welcome, or no problem, or of course I'll let you escape!"

"Hn."

_I'm really not making any progress with this guy, _She thought unhopefully.

"Have fun cooking," He said as he left her in the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll have loads of fun without you!" She called after him.

When she opened up the fridge, she found that it was almost empty.

_Looks like I will have to go grocery shopping. Wait, this means that I will have to go into town. And then, I can escape! They'll probably send someone with me, but I think I can handle it._

As she cooked, she made sure that she used everything, just to make sure that she would be going into town.

When she was done and had given the meal to Orochimaru, she brought up the situation to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we're all out of food so I'll be going grocery shopping tomorrow, okay? Okay," She began to walk faster toward her cell to avoid talking anymore.

"I don't think so. Just give me a list and I'll have someone else get them," Sasuke said, already suspicious of her intentions.

"But I uh, can't decide on what to get unless I'm actually at the store," She said.

"You really are bad at lying, but good at being sarcastic," He commented, "I suppose we could send a guard with you."

"Really? Ha! I get to go into town tomorrow! It will have to be in the morning though, before breakfast."

"Hn."

"Be happy Sasuke," She said, patting his shoulder as he looked at her with disgust, "Because I get to go into town!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Tacome was up early trying to get some of the dirt off of her dress.

_I'm going to look like an idiot._

A guy completely dressed in black walked up to her cell door and opened it.

"You're my guard, right?"

"Yes. Hurry up and get out. I have the money," He said in a rough tone. (A/N: wow, that sounds like some Western dialogue or something)

"I'm going, I'm going," She said.

As they walked out, he reached out and took hold of her dress, rather closely to the upper female part, wanting to make sure she didn't try anything with him.

"Pervert!" She jumped away and swatted at his hand, "If you are really a man, then you would know that a woman does not appreciate being grabbed at near that area!"

"Uh, sorry," He apologized, not wanting her to yell any more.

_This guy is a bit dense, _She thought, _This could be fun._

"Okay, no more touching me _anywhere. _And you must be at least two feet away from me. Is that clear?"

"But I…" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes."

"Good," She smiled happily. This was going to be easier than she thought, "Let's go then."

So, with Tacome in the lead (The guard was two feet behind her) they made their way into town.

When they got there, a large sign said 'Welcome to the Hidden Grass Village.'

_Now I know the location. About 3 miles west of the Hidden Grass Village, _She thought.

As they proceeded into the village, Tacome spotted a pleasant looking store that was filled with all sorts of foods.

_Well, the least I can do is finish the shopping for them before I run away. _

She entered the store, and bought enough food to last them a week, pilling the bags on the guard's arms.

When she was done, she began her plan, "Guard! I want to go get a new dress, because this one is too dirty, okay?"

"Right," He replied, as they entered a clothing store.

As she looked around, she spotted a pretty black dress that flowed out from the waist and ended with a light blue ribbon around the hem.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I actually did buy something, _She thought, picking it up and taking money from the guard.

Once she was done paying for it, she continued with her plan, "Oh, guard, I, uh, want to try on this dress too. I'll be right back," She said, a phony smile on her face while she grabbed a random dress and entered a dressing room.

She quickly changed into her new black dress, threw the one she had taken in on the floor, folded her white one, and crawled into the next dressing room and called out, "Guard, could you come in here a second, I need you to…zip up my dress (There were curtains for the dressing room doors)."

"Sure thing. But you're not going to yell at me, right?"

"Oh, no," She said.

_It's a good thing he isn't the brightest bulb on the tree, or else he could see right through my lies, _She thought.

When he entered the one he thought she was in, she quickly rushed out of the dressing room, exited the store, and ran further into the heart of the town.

"Hey, where'd she go? Damn, when Orochimaru finds out that she's escaped…well, I don't even want to know," This was too difficult for him to contemplate, "But if I don't tell him, he'll wonder where she is and find out that she's escaped and then he'll…I don't even want to know. So I'll just tell him right now."

He hurried out of the store, and back to Orochimaru's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"She WHAT?!" Orochimaru screeched at the guard.

"Well, she escaped," The guard said, his voice trembling.

"How hard is it to let a stupid slave girl escape?!" He hissed, "Sasuke, you know what to do. And do it fast!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sachetmay: Kind of a short chapter, but at least the story is getting a little more interesting. Reviews please! Thank you, bye bye!**


	5. Caught

**Short recap: Tacome goes into town with a stupid guard and runs away. Orochimaru wants Sasuke to go after her.**

**Sachetmay: Hola! Sorry if this chapter was a bit…delayed. Here is a lesson everyone: … ... Study the two sets of 3 periods and see if you can see the difference. Moving on, here's chapter 5!**

**(A/N: I thought it was funny that the word the spell checker comes up with for Sasuke is Sauce. Lol, made me laugh.)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tacome stopped, out of breath as she put her hands on her knees.

_I'm finally free of that hell hole, _She thought, both relived and exited form her adrenaline rush, _But I'm almost positive that they will send someone after me._

She continued to walk down the crowded street, and kept looking over her shoulder, just in case. After walking a little bit further, she looked back over her shoulder and saw the sudden flash of chicken butt hair.

"Damn it. Of all people, it had to be him," She whispered.

"She veered to the left, and entered a restaurant, running into the girl's bathroom.

"Well, I'm safe for now," She sighed, and took the chance to look at herself in the mirror.

Her once snow-white hair was now a grayish brown from all of the dust that she had to deal with. Her skin was slightly flushed, and her cheeks were pink.

_Disgusting, _She thought, _Well, as soon as I get home, I'm taking a shower and eating 12 pounds of food. And I'm getting that kitty I want._

She smoothed out her dress, and left the restaurant with her white one tucked under her arm. She looked ahead, and saw him quite a ways ahead of her. As she began to turn the opposite way, he looked back at that exact moment and spotted her.

"Shoot," She began to run down the street, avoiding and dodging people as he began to walk after her, trying to look non-suspicious.

_She's not very sneaky, _Sasuke thought, _And it looks like she's wearing a new dress._

She dashed into a bookstore and hid behind a bookshelf, peeking through two books at the front of the store. Soon enough, Sasuke entered.

_Well, there he is, _She thought, moving behind another bookshelf as he looked behind the one she was just at. Every time he was done looking behind one, she moved to another one. As soon as he had inspected the whole store, he went back outside.

"Finally," she said as she came out of hiding.

She smoothed her dress out again, and started out of the building. But almost as soon as she walked out, a hand covered her mouth and grabbed her shoulder.

"AHHHHH! RAPIST! RAPIST! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" She screamed through the fingers over her mouth.

"Shut up! It's me, Sasuke!"

"I know. RAPIST!" They were now drawing a lot of attention, and Sasuke didn't like it.

"Would you be quiet!" He shouted in his ear, "Nothing to see here everyone, she's just in one of her _moods _today.

Soon enough, the eyes drifted away, and Sasuke began to pull along a very unhappy Tacome.

"Let go of me! You should be very depressed for ruining someone's freedom! It's not very nice at all! Hey, I'll give you pudding if you let me go," She tried to pull away, but couldn't escape his strong grasp.

"Do you ever shut up?" He asked, becoming slightly annoyed, "And I'm not a rapist."

"I know that! You're a mean, evil, unhappy, rude, rapist who doesn't like pudding! Who doesn't like pudding?"

(A/N: In Japan, they actually have Japanese style custard pudding)

"Fine, give me some pudding and I'll let you go."

"Oh, uh, about that pudding…I dropped it. So, you'll have to let me go get it."

"Nice try."

By this time, they were a ways into a forest, and away from civilization. Tacome's chance of escape was gone.

"This would be easier if I just knocked you out," Sasuke commented as tried to twist out of his grip.

"Don't you dare."

"What if I do? You'll be knocked out anyways."

"If you do, you'll feel my wrath when I wake up," She said, glaring up at him.

"I think that I've already felt it."

"But you're a rapist! You don't feel."

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

There was silence.

"Tacome?"

"Wait, did you just call me Tacome?"

"Hn. Don't avoid the question," He said, a little distraught that he had actually called her by her name.

"Oh, right. Yeah, they taught me my manners, and they're probably going frantic about my absence, and, um, they're probably looking for me right now."

Sasuke looked at her skeptically. He knew she was lying, "I know you're not telling the truth, but I won't ask anymore questions unless you want to tell me anything."

"Thank you. Although, I'm still mad at you."

"That's fine with me."

"Meanie."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was the next day, and Tacome was tired of feeling dirty.

"Meanie (Her new name for him) do you think I can take a shower? It's the least you can do," She asked him.

"Shouldn't you be the one doing things for us since you ran away?"

"I already am doing things for you. I'm your maid."

"You mean slave," Sasuke pointed out.

"MAID! Just answer the question!" She yelled.

"I suppose we don't want to look bad by having a dirty _slave_," He said, pushing her buttons.

"You may not know this, but I'm very skilled in the art of kicking!" She began to swing her leg at him, while he dodged it.

"Do you want to take a shower or not?" He questioned.

"Fine. Take me to the shower," She lowered her foot as she followed him.

"From now on you'll either give someone a list of groceries, or you'll go into town with me or Kabuto."

"But I don't like Kabuterd. And then I'll really have a reason to scream 'Help, someone is raping me!"

"I think you can deal with it."

"Are you saying that I can deal with him raping me?!" She knew that that wasn't what had meant, but she liked toying with him.

"No, I meant that…I meant…whatever," He said, not able to argue with her on this one.

Tacome smiled as they reached the shower which was located in a small room that she had cleaned before. There was a towel, toothbrush, and hairbrush set on a counter. There were no windows.

"Go ahead. I'll be waiting right out here," He said as he moved to the side of the wall.

She walked into the bathroom, and shut the door, wishing there was a lock on it. She quickly undressed and jumped in the shower, delighted to its warmth. Once she had thoroughly washed off the dirt and grime from her hair and body, she stepped out and wrapped the towel around herself.

_Maybe I can have fun with this, _She thought, and smiled evilly.

She grabbed her black dress, and walked out of the door.

"Okay I'm ready to go back to my hell cell," She told a slightly surprised Sasuke.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked, a little bit of discomfort showing on his face.

"Well, I…have to dry off first, and I uh, didn't want to keep you waiting," She finished.

"Oh, right," He said, as he led her to her cell.

"Oh, wait, before you go, could you wait around the corner because I need someone to zip up my dress for me," She looked at him pleadingly.

"Can't you do it yourself?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No."

Sasuke sighed, and walked around the corner while she quickly dried herself off, and slipped into the black dress.

"Okay, I'm done," She said, as he came around the corner and into her cell. He stood behind her as she moved her hair to the side. He reached out and pinched the dress just bellow the zipper, and pulled it up, the edges of his fingers brushing against her soft skin.

"Done," He said as he abruptly locked her cell and walked away. Tacome smiled.

_She did that on purpose, didn't she? _Sasuke thought, _But I can't think about that now, I have training tonight._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tacome opened her eyes the next morning to big rat that was sitting right in front of her face. Her eyes widened as she jumped back three feet and turned to face Sasuke. As soon as she saw him she let a shrill scream escape her lips, and she jumped three feet to her left.

"What?" He asked calmly, quite the opposite of Tacome.

"Your-your eyes are...!" She pointed at his face.

Indeed, his eyes were red with those black dots from the sharingan. It had stayed like that from last night during his training.

"My eyes? Oh, it's my sharingan from last night."

"Sharingan?" She asked slowly.

"It's an Uchiha bloodline. It is known for its copying technique for nin, gen, and tai jutsu. It can also do many other things," He explained.

"Oh. I thought you were rabid or something. It won't…do anything to me, right?"

"Not unless I want it to," He said as she glared at him.

Today was a day for noticing, as she just now noticed the curse mark on his neck as he let her out.

"Wait, what's this?" She asked as she reached out to touch it with her pointer finger.

"It's nothing," He said, as he let her place her finger over it.

"Liar," She said.

"Hn," He walked away from her touch, heading for the kitchen.

_I wonder if he'll ever open up to me,_ She thought as she ran to catch up to him, _Maybe someday, but that means that I'll have to open up too._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sachetmay: Okay, sorry if the story is moving along kind of slowly, but hopefully it will pick up soon. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon 3**


	6. Opening Up

**Sachetmay: I was stumped for a while on what to write next, but here is chapter 6. Review please! Love you all. P.S. I made this chapter very…dramatic, so it might be a bit unrealistic.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You need to get up now and start breakfast," An irritated Sasuke told Tacome, who was in and out of sleep.

"Just…eat…mud," She said as she went back to sleep.

Sasuke knelt down near her face and flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" She yelped as she sat up.

"Oh good, you're up," He said as he walked out of the cellar.

"You're very lucky duck this morning because I'm too tired to argue and- Oh! Your hair looks like a duck butt too!" She smiled at her new discovery and looked at his heated face, "What? I said that I wasn't going to argue, not comment on people's hair."

"Hn," He replied, trying to keep his cool.

"Hn times 10," She said as he continued to stay silent.

They had now reached the kitchen, and Sasuke left her to make breakfast.

Once she was done, curiosity was playing its role.

_I wonder what would happen if I tried to escape, _She thought with a determined smile.

She opened the door and peered into the hallway. Seeing no one, she stepped out and made her way towards the exit. After avoiding a few guards and running in to no one else, she made it to the freedom door. When she opened it, to her dismay, she found two guards on either side.

"Hey, what are you doing?" One of them asked loudly, grabbing her arm.

"Oh, uh, I…Kabuto said that I was free to go as I please, so, if you could just let go of me I'll be on my way back home," She smiled pleasantly and tried to move from his grasp.

"I don't think so. Kabuto never said anything about this. Yukio, bring Kabuto here," He motioned to the other guard, who left immediately.

(A/N: Yukio means 'happy man' )

"So…have you worked here for a while?" Tacome asked.

He only looked at her strangely.

"It's okay, take your time," She said as he continued to look at her funny.

Within two minutes the guard came back with Kabuto.

"What do we have here?" He asked, looking at Tacome being held by the guard.

"She said that she got permission from you to leave."

"Is that so? Well, I'll take her now," He said as he reached for her arm and brought her back down into the darkness, "I've been expecting something like this to happen, so I know exactly what I want to do."

"What? Make me clean until I drop?"

"Nope, I'm bringing you to Orochimaru this time for your punishment," He smiled unpleasantly as he opened up the door to his lair.

They stepped in and found Orochimaru sitting across from Sasuke. They immediately stopped their conversation as Kabuto shoved Tacome through the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"She was trying to escape, but was caught by two guards," Kabuto said, "I think that she needs punishment."

"What do you think Sasuke?" Orochimaru questioned.

He hesitated, and then said, "I don't think that it's up to me to decide."

"Well, if Kabuto thinks that she should be punished, I should get started right away," Tacome glowered at him, "Kabuto, if you would step outside please."

"But, si-"

"Step out Kabuto," Orochimaru said firmly as Kabuto angrily left, "Now turn around, Tacome."

Hearing her name through his lips send chills down her spine as she obediently turned around, her heart racing.

Orochimaru reached behind his chair and pulled out a long, used bull whip, "Put your arms out."

She did as she was told and braced herself. The whip landed on her wrist and made a sicken crack. Sasuke turned away from her and stared at the wall, clenching his fist tighter and tighter on each crack. Throughout the entire time, not a single tear fell from her eyes, nor did a single gasp or scream pass through her lips. At the end, bits of flesh were ripped and bleeding and bruises were smudged everywhere like ink.

"Sasuke, bring her back to her cell now."

He nodded, disgusted by his trainer, and led Tacome out, who was shaking from the pain. As soon as they were out, Sasuke put his hand on her head (She was quite a bit shorter than him) and continued to walk like that all the way down to her cellar. When they got there, he left the door wide open and came back with clean bandages and a bucket of water.

"This will sting," He told her as she sat down, holding her arms out as he poured water over them.

"Sasuke?" She asked in a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Let's play the truth game."

"What's that?"

"I'll ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully. Then you ask me a question and I'll answer it truthfully. Okay?"

"Okay. You start."

"All right. What is your favorite color?"

"Black and blue. What is yours?"

"Purple and green. Where did you live before you came here?"

"I lived in Konoha. Where did you get that necklace?" He pointed at the purple stone around her neck.

"My mother gave it to me. Who are those people in that picture in your suitcase?"

"How do you know about-" She cut him off.

"No, no. Answer my question first."

"Fine. They're names are Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura, my former teammates and old sensei. How do you know about that picture?" He asked as he switched side to wipe the blood off from her other arm.

"Well, one day I was cleaning your room and I _accidentally _just happened to look in your suitcase, and, well, there it was. Why did you leave Konoha?"

"To be trained by Orochimaru and become stronger. Do you think that your family is worried about you?"

"Oh, uh, they…yes," Her face suddenly saddened.

"I know that you're lying. This is the truth game, right?" Sasuke said.

She nodded.

_This is your chance to open up to someone, Tacome, _A small voice in her head told her, _You can do it. He will listen._

She took a deep breath and smiled weakly, "I know for a fact that my father isn't worried about me, and the rest of my family is dead. Why do you want to kill your brother?"

"I'm sorry about your family. I want to kill my brother because he killed off my entire clan and left me as his avenger. Why isn't your father worried about you?"

"Oh, that's- that's horrible! I'm sorry too. He's not worried about me because he murdered my family and left me on the streets. But it's no big deal," She said, as he looked at her with surprise and a hint of sadness.

_She's always so happy and she smiles so much…I never knew…And in some ways, she's just like me, _Sasuke thought as he began to bandage her arms.

"Anyways, what do you plan on doing once you kill your brother?" She asked him.

"To be honest, I really don't know. What did you do after he left you in the streets?"

"This kind old lady let me stay with her until I found a job and got a place of my own. Did you leave them, your teammates?"

"Yes. They didn't want me to leave and they all came after me, but in the end I wound up here. Did your father ever hurt you?"

"He used to beat all of my family, especially my mother. Will you ever go back to Konoha?"

"I don't think I will. It would be too uncomfortable. Did you have any siblings?"

"I had two sisters and a brother. And, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I think you should go back. So, do you use gel in your hair or not?" She asked playfully.

"And do you dye your hair to look like a grandma or not?" He retorted as he finished wrapping up her other arm, "Done."

"Thank you," She said as he stood up, "Now you say, 'your welcome Tacome.'"

"You're not welcome slave," He said as she stuck her tongue out at him, "Good night."

"Good night." She answered as he walked away.

It felt good to let everything out. For the both of them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sachetmay: Wow, there were, like, no xxxxx's throughout that entire chapter. Sorry for it being so short. And for all of the dialogue. And for how I made everything dramatic. Oh well, it's a romance, can you expect anything less? Next chapter will be up soon. **


	7. High Fever

**Sachetmay: Sorry this chapter was late, I had a sleepover at my friend's house last night and I couldn't take my laptop with me. Thanks for all of the reviews! Okay, here's chapter 7**

_**Bold and italics: A dream**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tacome quickened her pace at planting the seeds outside that she had insisted on having after feeling a raindrop on her nose. Three guards were stationed around her as she dug a teeny hole in the dirt. It had been two days since she had been whipped by Orochimaru and had played the truth game with Sasuke. Currently, her arms were feeling much better and so was her heart.

_I still have three packets to plant, _She thought desperately as the rain picked up slightly.

As she worked, a clap of thunder could be heard in the distance as a big black cloud made its way over their heads.

"Hey, could you guys help me a little bit?" She asked the guards.

Silence.

"Fine, don't help, but that only means that we'll be out in the rain longer."

Still silence.

She sighed as she patted down the soil.

_I'm so happy that Sasuke told me everything. I feel like I've gotten to know him very well, probably because he's the only one who doesn't treat me like dirt. And I feel much better telling someone about my past. I just hope he won't tell anyone._

By the time there was only one packet left, it was pouring out and Tacome's hair and clothes were drenched. The entire sky was an ugly gray and everything seemed soggy and wet (duh). She was also occasionally sneezing and coughing. When she was done, she stood up and wrung out the excess water in her dress.

"Okay, I'm ready to go back in," She told the guards, sniffling a little.

Once they locked her up in her cell, she curled up into a tight ball, trying to avoid the draft. It was a long, cold night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning a guard woke her up. Sasuke was resting from training and Kabuto was somewhere else.

"Get up," He told her as he stepped into the cell.

She slowly opened her eyes and slowly stood up and swayed slightly. Her clothes were still wet, she was light headed, her throat was sore, and she had barely gotten any sleep last night. She felt horrible.

_But I have to do my chores. A little cold won't stop me, _She thought, determined to get through the day.

Once she was in the kitchen, she tried her hardest to stay on her feet and not collapse into a chair. Once or twice she did have to sit down, but other than that she stayed strong on her feet, ignoring the call for sleep. She didn't eat anything either. By lunch, she was practically dragging herself back to the kitchen, and when she was done cooking, she was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall.

"Are you all right?" A familiar voice asked.

She opened her eyes a bit to see Sasuke walking over to her. He bent down and placed his had on her forehead.

"You have a fever," He concluded after feeling her warm head.

He helped her up and saw that her dress was wet.

"You idiot," He told her with a hint of concern, "You didn't change into dry clothes, did you?"

She nodded slowly, looking miserable. He took hold of her sore arm and put it around his neck, bringing her back to her cell.

"I'll be right back," he said, and disappeared.

_He's being awfully nice to me, _She thought, coughing.

When he came back, he had a pillow and two blankets in his arms. He laid the first one over the cellar floor, put the pillow down, and put the second blanket over the pillow.

"Change into your other dress and take your shoes off," He told her as he walked around the corner.

She did as she was told, and changed into her white dress with her remaining strength and took off her shoes.

"Happy now?" She attempted to call out to Sasuke in a hushed tone.

"Yes. Now get under the blanket," He told her as he reappeared from around the corner.

"But I need to finish my chor-" She began, but he interrupted.

"No. You won't be useful to us at all if you're in that kind of state," He told her, "If you want to get better soon, go to sleep."

"But-"

"No."

"Then tell me how everything is going to get done."

"We didn't always have you around. I can do it."

"Fine. Just for today," She said as she crawled under the warm blanket.

"If you need anything, just ask me. I'll be back in a-" She had already fallen asleep.

Sasuke smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tacome woke up late the next morning, feeling worse, if possible. It turned out that the blanket couldn't keep all of the chilly air out from her weak body.

_I need…to start breakfast, _She thought, desperately trying to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked as he unlocked her cell with a cup of tea in his hand, "You still aren't feeling well, so lye back down."

She gratefully fell back on the pillow as he handed her the tea. He reached out and felt her forehead again.

"You're still burning up," He said, "I want you to rest now."

She nodded as he walked out. He looked back over his shoulder and met her eyes. For a split second, he lost all thought, then quickly looked away and kept walking.

_That was strange, _She thought, as the same thing happened to her.

After what seemed like forever of watching the ceiling, sleeping, and drinking tea, Sasuke returned after he cooked and ate dinner.

"You need to eat something," He said, holding a bowl of plain rice and two more blankets.

"No," She said simply, burying her head under the blanket.

He sighed and placed it near her covered head and spread the blankets over her.

"Get some more rest."

"It's not like I can do anything else."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, could you get Sasuke for me?" Tacome asked a passing guard after she sneezed twice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get him," He said, then left.

"Oh, _yes _Tacome, I'd just _love_ to get Sasuke for you. Some people just don't have any manners," She said to herself, "But I'm one to talk, I suppose."

"He should be here by now," She said, after five minutes had gone by, "Hey, guard? Could you take me to Sasuke? Please?"

The guard passing by this time simply nodded and opened her cell. She struggled at getting up and walking, but she made it out of the cell okay.

"Thank you," She told the guard, who only nodded.

She walked to the end of the hallway, and began to turn the corner. But as soon as she did, she landed smack into someone running at full speed. The impact on her already sore and hurting head caused her to black out and almost hit the ground, except for the fact that someone caught her at mid fall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Tacome ran down an empty hallway, out of breath, heart pounding. She veered to the left and went through the door. Nothing. She ran out and into the one on the right. Nothing. She reached the end of the hallway, and a big, menacing door stood in front of her. She reached out for the handle, her arm quivering, and slowly turned it and pushed. It was dark. She took a step in and a hand violently grabbed the back of her neck.**_

"_**Let me go!" She screamed.**_

"_**Is that any way to speak to a father who just got you a little present?" He forced her head to look to the right of them.**_

_**She screamed. Her sister was…**_

Tacome's eyes opened in a flash, meeting coal-black ones.

"You're finally up. I was getting a bit-" He couldn't have finished the sentence even if he had wanted to.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth was open. Tacome's arms where tightly wrapped around him, her head buried in his chest, refusing to let go.

"T- Tacome?" He asked, bewildered as to why she was hugging him.

He put a comforting hand on her back and slipped his other one around her waist.

_What…is this feeling? _He questioned himself.

"I'm sorry," She said in a whisper, pulling away.

"No, don't be. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so," She smiled and blushed slightly, "I really don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, uh, you better get some more sleep," Sasuke said, standing up.

"Right. Were you the one who knocked me out?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. It was partly my fault anyways," She said, feeling the awkward silence that followed, "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," He said, then left in a rush.

_What a strange feeling that was, _She thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sachetmay: Strange chapter, I know, but at least there's getting to be more…uh, contact…between them. Thanks again for reading this and all of the reviews! . Bye bye!**


	8. Tacomenaped again

**Sachetmay: Hello! I was having trouble thinking of ideas and this was the best, so, if you don't like it, tell me, because I can always rewrite it. Thank you!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tacome finished scrubbing the floor of the kitchen, ready for sleep. She was just about over her fever and had started being a 'maid' again.

Sasuke walked in just as she was standing up.

"Are you done?" He asked the obvious.

"Does it look done?" She asked, a bit grumpy.

"Hn."

"I am now officially taking 'hn' as a yes," She told him, "So if you're 'hn' means no, then you should just say no, or things will get very confusing."

"Hn."

"So that means that you are agreeing with all of this, right?"

"No."

"So…you aren't agreeing with this?"

"Hn…no."

"Fine, I give up. You can 'hn' as much as you want," She said, "I want to go to sleep, not have a conversation with a person who's only vocabulary is 'hn' and 'no.'"

"Hn."

She sighed, exasperated.

_She's fun to mess with_, He thought, _And all I need to say is hn and no to get her annoyed._

They arrived at the cell and Sasuke let her in and locked it. He still let her have the pillow and blankets from when she was ill.

"Goodnight," He said.

"Goodnight Duck Butt," She avoided being glared at by pretending to go to sleep, although she couldn't quite help but smile a little.

Sasuke walked away, smiling too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was in the middle of the night when Tacome awakened from hearing her cell unlock. It was a guard who walked in with his head down so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Sasuke wants to see you," He said, his voice cold.

_Something's different about this guy, _She thought, slowly standing up, still very tired, _And what would Sasuke want at this hour?_

"Follow me please," He said, and started walking to the right.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him let a piece of cloth fall to the floor of her cell.

She followed him all the way out a door that led outside. It was pitch black except a dim lighted lantern that could only show her so far into the forest.

He turned to face her and raised his fist.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" She yelled, frightened by his actions as she tried to dodge the incoming fist.

But she failed to avoid it, and it landed right on the left side of her head, and then for the third time, she blacked out. The man picked up her limp body, and started into the forest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Master Sasuke!" Another guard burst into his room to find him wide awake, lying in bed.

"What?" He asked, sitting up.

"That slave girl is not in her cell. We've looked everywhere, and we can't find her."

His eyes widened slightly, and then he rushed out of his room at full speed, all the way to her cellar. Everything looked normal. Her pillow and blankets weren't scattered anywhere, the key was on the hook, and the cell door was closed. The only thing out of the ordinary was the piece of cloth that sat harmlessly on the concrete. He walked over to it and picked it up. His eyes grew angry, and he ran out into the forest, going as fast as possible.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The man jumped through the trees, surveying Tacome. Her hair was streaming behind her, and her necklace barely stayed around her neck.

_Interesting, _He thought, looking down at her.

After about half an hour of jumping across trees, she slowly opened her eyes, dazed and confused. She looked up and saw the dark sky, scattered with stars. Then she looked down and saw the ground about 30 feet below her.

_Am I dreaming? _She thought, _No, because you never ask yourself that question when you actually __**are**__ dreaming._

Then she turned her head to the right to find someone looking right at her. She couldn't see any features of his face, just the outline. As the memories of being knocked out flooded back, she was suddenly wide awake.

"Who are you?!" She screamed, squirming in his arms.

"I wouldn't move around if I were you," He said with no emotion in his words at all.

"I think that I have a right to know who you are!"

"Be quiet or I'll knock you out again," He said simply.

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Do you know how not fun it is to be kidnapped twice? And both of them by different people?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

Silence.

_Why does he remind me of someone? _She thought.

"And what do you plan on doing with me? Let me sit in a dungeon until I starve to death? Have me be a slave- I mean maid again?"

Silence.

"Fine. If you wont talk, I wont either," She said defiantly, wondering how long she actually could keep from talking.

For a while, she watched the tops of trees speed by and the ground pass beneath her, wondering about what would happen to her now.

_I wonder what Sasuke is doing. I bet they're all searching for me. But what about that piece of cloth that he left in my cellar? I wonder what that was about. And I wonder if they'll ever find me. _

After about 20 minutes of talking to herself in her head, she had to say something.

"I can walk, you know," She commented.

"You're too slow."

"And how do you know that?"

He only looked at her and continued to jump off trees.

"I'm not _that_ slow. Am I?" She questioned herself out loud.

"Yes," He answered.

"Thanks for telling me."

After another half an hour, he jumped down to the ground. In front of them there was a small, ugly little shack that seemed to be barely standing.

"We're staying here for the night," He said as he carried her in.

"You can put me down now," She said.

So instead of putting her down gently, he dropped her on the dirt floor.

"Ow! I didn't do anything to deserve that!" She yelled.

"You could shut up," He said as she glared at him, "You can go to sleep now."

"You're not even going to tell me to not run away?"

"Well, if you do, you'll be sorry," He said calmly.

"Thanks for the advice," She said as she scooted to a corner.

She watched the outline of his body move near the door in a sitting position.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked, and watched him shake his head 'no,' "Because I can't sleep if you're awake and watching me."

He didn't make any move to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to drown out his presence.

_I doubt that I'll get any sleep, _She thought, sighing unhappily.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun was just rising when Tacome gathered her courage to sit up and get a good look at her kidnaper. She sat up and looked at him sitting by the door. She looked in his eyes and screamed.

"Y- Your-"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke stood on top of a tree, surveying the area for a second. Then he began running at high speed through the trees, searching for any sign of a human.

_Where and why did he take her? _He thought, both angry and determined.

As he continued a bit further, he heard a shrill scream.

_That's Tacome, _He thought, his heard pounding, _I'm close._

As he continued further, he spotted the small shack and immediately knew that they were in there.

"I've finally found you…Itachi."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sachetmay: Okay, there it is. Remember to tell me if you like this idea or not. If you do, it might turn into a SasukeXOCXItachi…or not. You can decide!**


End file.
